


Smeared Facepaint

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi's face paint was entirely too perfect





	Smeared Facepaint

The party had been a success. Andrea and Gigi’s house sure did look wrecked however. The pair had gotten tipsy before the guests went off in all their separate ways. Leaving them with the clean up, but that would have to wait. 

“T-The house is a dump..” Gigi hiccuped, burping to mask it. He knew Andrea thought his hiccups were the cutest thing on the planet, but right now was not the time. 

“At least the party was a success, and everyone had an amazing time.” Andra muttered, pushing his matted up hair back from his eyes. “I am just disappointed in one thing though..”   
Gigi’s brows had a clear reaction to that. 

“What do you mean? The party was a success, Andrea you said it yourse-.”

Gigi was cut off by Andrea’s lips, their faces clashed which made Gigi’s face paint smear all over leaving it a greyed mess. Andrea moved back taking a breath of air. 

“Your facepaint was still perfect, it was bugging the hell out of me..” A lazy grin perked up on Andrea’s lips.


End file.
